The Tsuki Sisters
by Airheaded Kitty Luver
Summary: Two girls are playing a game of DDR when suddenly: BAM! A strange silver haired man teleports them to a new world! Warning: Randomness perversion and 2 counts of self insertion. Not CloudxSora, the main characters are the ocs and there's no oc option.
1. Teleportation!

Disclaimer: Neither I nor Kristen own Kingdom Hearts, it's characters, or anything of the sort. We do love Square Enix and Disney for making it though! Same for Final Fantasy! Anyways, you get the point, we no own! Except for Aka and Aoi Tsuki, those are our own characters. So please enjoy the randomness.

Two girls were in their humble abode in their living room, currently turned game room, playing Dance Dance Revolution! ( Yay DDR) They were both on heavy mode and it was playing Speed Over Beethoven, just about the most difficult song ever.

There was a major difference in their abilities at the game, to say the least. The girl with more skill had originally had blonde hair, but it was now pink with black streaks. It spiked in many directions, but bangs covered her left eye. Akatsuki was her name and DDR was her game!

The klutz was Aoitsuki, she had black hair with silver blue highlights. Strange, but it was naturally that color. Her hair was long in front but cut shorter in back. Her silver blue eyes glittered with excitement, because though she doing terribly (she kept tripping over herself) she was surviving (somehow) and having a blast!

The song was climbing faster and faster as it was nearing it's crazily impossible climactic ending when suddenly both girls felt a strong arm circle each of their waists.

Everything went dark.

Aoitsuki saw feathers floating in front of her eyes. They were black too though, so there should be no reason that she could see them against the dark surrounding them… right? She could still feel the arm around her waist, and a hard, solid body against her back. She turned around with difficulty and saw the man holding her and her sister.

He seemed to be glowing in the dark, so she could see him well. The man was tall, considering that the girls' heads only reached to his chest. His handsome and angular face was framed by long, silver hair and his eyes were an eerie blue-green color that, even with the green, reminded Aoitsuki of ice. For some reason he gave her a chilling feeling. She was scared and fought the urge to run away.

She squeaked when she tried to open her mouth, but then she closed her mouth, breathed in deeply and screamed: "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Then she began to squirm in his arms.

"Who are you?" she cried. Aoitsuki andfear had never been the best combination in the world. For some reason she just never dealt well with it.

Her sister on the other hand only sighed. "Couldn't you see we were in the middle of something? I was about to pwn Aoitsuki at DDR," Akatsuki muttered irritably.

The darkness disappeared as quickly as it had come and the three landed lightly on the ground. The man had no time to release the girls of his own will, if he had had any inclination to do so in the first place, because the second their feet touched solid ground both girls turned on him.

Aoitsuki flailed about, smacking and kicking him until he let her go and Akatsuki asked him a question, "So, what was the purpose of interrupting our game?" Her eyes narrowed as she posed her question. The man did not answer, didn't even look at either of the girls. Aoitsuki looked over at them and said out loud to herself:

"Uh-oh, ignoring Akatsuki is a sign of certain death," then she nodded, like a child answering a question no one asked. As she had implied, soon her sister's anger overflowed.

It was Aoitsuki's turn to sigh as the pounding began. She looked about, trying to see where this guy had taken them.

"Hm," she muttered, "nothing looks familiar."

Loud sounds of pain and the cracking of bones came from the general area of Akatsuki and the "Mystery Man" as Aoitsuki decided to call him. Akatsuki had started beating on "M&M" (the name got shorter again!) because she REALLY hates being ignored. M&M didn't stand a chance.

Aoitsuki's eyes widened as she heard a new mystery voice yell something.

"SEPHIROTH!" Aoitsuki turned her head this way and that, searching for the source of the voice.

"What's a Sephiroth?" She wondered aloud. A strange blonde man appeared, running in from the horizon. Aoitsuki could feel herself drool just at the sight of him. He was well built and muscular, but in a way that left him thin and lean, not bulging and gross. Blonde, unruly hair was wrapped around his head, covering some his face, but Aoitsuki could still see his deep blue eyes that she knew she could drown in.

Akatsuki looked over her shoulder and then got off the man who was now covered in bruises and scrapes. She tilted her head to the side and stared at the blonde haired man as she walked to her sister's side.

"Ah… Cloud, how _nice _to see you again," The man, now known as Sephiroth groaned from behind the two curious girls.

"You still haven't answered my question! But seeing as you don't seem to want to answer that, then how about this one: Where the _HELL_ are we?" Akatsuki asked, growling at the end.

"Someone should answer her…unless you both want to get beaten to a pulp and possibly die that is." Aoitsuki commented, her eyes not leaving Cloud's.

"You're in the outskirts of Traverse Town, 1st district," Cloud offered, glaring daggers at Sephiroth. In other words, not really paying attention to either girl.

"Ne?" Aoitsuki was shocked out of her trance-like state and tore her eyes away from Cloud. "I've never heard of that town before!" she turned to her sister with hope, "How about you Aka?"

"Nope," Akatsuki said, crushing her sister's small light of wishful thinking. Then she turned to Sephiroth and glared at him. "You'd better take responsibility for this, since you're the one who brought us here," but before she had even finished, Sephiroth had disappeared.

A vein was popping out of Akatsuki's head in anger. Then she mumbled a few curses under her breath before shouting out, "Now what are we supposed to do?" she twisted to look at her sister, who had returned to her earlier activity of staring dreamily at Cloud.

Cloud sighed, not even noticing Aoitsuki's stare, and started to walk away. Aoitsuki was once again brought back to reality and then ran over to Cloud. She grabbed his arm.

"So, um…since we have no idea where we are and all that….could you show us around?" she asked, with big, pleading eyes. Cloud only sighed and continued walking, Aoitsuki still attached to his arm. Aoitsuki looked back at her sister and gave her a thumb's up. Akatsuki followed them.

Akatsuki sighed a little as the three walked into a restaurant in the third district of Traverse town. Apparently this town was divided into "districts."

"YAY! Cloud's back!" a female voice squealed happily. Cloud groaned to himself and muttered under his breath. The twin sisters that looked nothing alike looked at each other and then at the group that just walked into the restaurant. "Hey! Who're those two?" a girl in a ninja suit, with the same voice that had spoken before, asked.

"Um…" Cloud looked at the girls, before he shrugged, "I don't know." Aoitsuki laughed, but Akatsuki was glaring angrily in the group's direction, curious as to what was making her so mad, Aoitsuki followed her sister's gaze.

A duck and a dog that both stood like proper humans and wore clothes were the object of her sister's look. The animal-people-things were staring at Akatsuki as if she were a fascinating mystery. They might not have even been blinking! Aoitsuki knew this was going to end badly and was about to try to divert their attention, but was distracted by the curious look of the ninja girl, who was waiting to find out who the girls were.

"Hiya! I'm Aoitsuki. This is my twin Akatsuki," Aoitsuki introduced herself and her sister.

"Twin? But you don't look alike," noted an adorable boy with brown hair and azure eyes. He was lightly tanned and a silver crown-like pendant hung around his neck. Aoitsuki had to resist the urge to drool again as she looked him over.

"Yeah, we're…fr…? Um…you know, the twins that aren't supposed to look alike? I forgot the word for it." Aoitsuki said, rubbing her neck sheepishly. Akatsuki was paying no attention to any of this, her eyebrow was twitching and her anger rising again, as the duck and dog still had not stopped staring. What was their problem?

"Fraternal," said another drool worthy man. This one was tall and brunette, his eyes were blue as well but more as if their was a stormy sky captured in two beautiful eyes. There was also a scar on his face that went in a diagonal line across his nose.

"Yeah, that's the word!" Aoitsuki exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "But who are you guys?" she asked the group in general. The ninja girl popped into the front of the group, as if she were the representative and was about to speak when another girl, this one in pink with her hair in a braid with a soft and gentle face, spoke up.

"Nice to meet you," she began, "I'm Aerith." She pointed at the small-ish brunette boy with the playful blue eyes, "this is Sora," then to the duck-thing "Donald," the dog-thing, "Goofy," a man who had yet to speak: older, blonde, and he had some weird stick-thing in his mouth, "Cid," the tall brunette with the scar, "Leon," the ninja girl, "Yuffie," then finally, at Cloud, "and you already know Cloud." Aoitsuki smiled and waved at them all in a friendly manner.

Akatsuki nodded jerkily and then whispered something to Aoitsuki before leaving. After Akatsuki left, Aoitsuki, who had been cheerful and friendly set her sights on Donald and Goofy, whose eyes had followed Akatsuki even as she left. The expression on Aoitsuki's face was no longer kind in any way, shape, or form and an she emitted an evil aura.

"HEY! You two! The duck and dog with the stupid ass looks on their faces!" she shouted and the two she was directing her anger at were definitely paying attention to her now, both cowered in the face of her fury. "Now look at what you did! There are two big no-no's when it comes to Sis. 1) Never ignore her, she might kick your ass, as she showed with that Sephiroth butt-much, and 2) DO NOT STARE! She hates it when people stare at her! And now she's uber pissed off because that's exactly what you two were doing! " she pointed at the two accusingly. She humphed and turned to Cloud, her eyes all sparkly and no trace of her outburst lingering on her face. "Thank you very much, Mr. Cloud, for taking us around Traverse Town, but if those two are around," she shot and evil glare in Donald and Goofy's direction. They blushed and stared at their feet in shame. "then Aka won't be pleasant." Aoitsuki then went to follow her sister outside. Right before she left she faced them all once more and bowed, "Thanks again, and it was nice to meet you all, sorry for yelling and causing so much trouble," she left and met up with her sister who had been waiting outside. "Hey sis!"

The two were about to begin wandering around looking for sleeping accommodations when suddenly these strange white creatures came out of no where.

"Um…Aka..? What are those things?" Aoitsuki asked fearfully, pulling at her dark tresses in a nervous way. "Do you think they're friendly?"

Akatsuki scrutinized the things, there were a lot of them and none seemed like they wanted to be friends with the girls. Instead of answering her sister's question, she merely got into a fighting stance. Neither girl were weapon users, but that 's because they were both pretty good at street fighting without them, weapons always just seemed so… cheap.

Akatsuki was the stronger fighter, but Aoitsuki was no pushover. Seeing her sister's stance lead Aoitsuki to believe she should do the same, so she did.

"Ready?" Aka asked. Aoi nodded and that was when the white things attacked.


	2. Explanations and Naps

Authoress: All right! Yay a new chapter! So anyways, how does everyone like the story so far? If you have read my other story, you may have noticed that Aoitsuki is another Airhead, only slightly different, while Akatsuki is Kristen's. So then now that we have introduced our characters and all that good stuff. We'll do the disclaimer and then on with the story. Also, thank you Dragon'sHost! My only reviewer for this story!

Sora: (is being forced into the disclaimer role for this chapter) Um…the Authoress doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. She does however own Aoitsuki and Kristen owns Akatsuki. Now please enjoy the story. (sob)

Authoress: If anyone is wondering what torture we're forcing upon him today then you may see that when the whole picture of him is shown that he is in a pretty little girls outfit and I am taking pictures to blackmail him with later.

Recap:

"Ready?" Aka asked. Aoi nodded and that was when the white things attacked.

Story:

(inside the restaurant)

(there were no windows in the direction of the girls, so they couldn't see what was happening)

The group that the girls had just left were staring at the door through which the twins had gone. Cloud, who had walked around with the two before they ended up in the restaurant, had expected something like that to happen eventually, but he had really only thought Akatsuki would freak out, not Aoitsuki, she just didn't seem the type…but sometimes people were more complex than they seemed.

Sora looked confused, the question mark was almost visible above his head. Donald and Goofy still had expressions of shame written on their faces. Yuffie looked like she was enjoying the show, Cid and Aerith were shocked, and Leon was…being Leon…you know, all quiet and unfazed.

Then a loud scream could be heard, just outside the building. The group, used to attacks of many sorts, ran outside, completely ready for battle. However, they were both relieved and disappointed, when there was no battle left for them to fight. Akatsuki and Aoitsuki were standing alone, but on the ground were countless white creatures, most of which were disappearing into nothingness. Akatsuki was stretching.

"Ah! What a good workout!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, hey there guys!" she waved at the now re-shocked group, this time even Leon was affected. Donald and Goofy, as soon as they had gotten over their shock, tried to apologize for staring, "Nah, no need to worry about it. I took my anger out on those things, so I'm in a relatively good mood. Just don't push your luck," there was an audible gulping noise as everyone decided it would be best to stay on the twins' good sides, "What were those things anyway?" she indicated the disappearing things.

"They're called nobodies," came Sora's pathetic explanation.

"…?" Akatsuki gave him a blank, questioning look, inviting him to elaborate.

"Alright, well," he took a piece of paper and a pencil out of…a pocket of space? Or something like that and began drawing. Once done, he showed Akatsuki the picture. It was of a weird animal…thing. The thing was black and had antennae. For some reason Aka thought it was cute, yet evil.

"This is a heartless, the lowest form, but still. They steal people's hearts. When they do that, the person who got their heart stolen turns into a heartless too. But, if the person had a strong heart and will, then when the heartless is created by the stolen heart, the body left behind takes on a will of it's own. They don't have a real heart or soul or anything like that, but they're intelligent beings and have a purpose, though we have yet to find out what that purpose is. We call them "Nobodies." Akatsuki gave him the blank look once more. "What?" Sora asked, seeing her gaze.

"I was just surprised. No offense, but you aren't the type I would have expected a full blown complicated explanation from," Aka said bluntly. Yuffie looked around, indifferent to the look of pain Sora had on his face-as if Akatsuki's words had become arrows and stabbed Sora.

"Hey, where's Aoitsuki? I thought I saw her out here too," Yuffie noted. This caused everyone else to look around as well.

"Yeah, and didn't we hear a scream earlier?" Aerith asked, fearful for the girl's health.

Leon was the one who found her. "Guys, she's over here," he said, indifferently pointing at a body lying among the still dissolving nobodies. Everyone gathered around her, concerned and fearing the worst. Well mostly everybody: Leon was still being Leon, Cloud was attempting to not care (failing but nonetheless attempting), and Akatsuki was smiling and trying to control her laughter.

"She's been knocked out!" Aerith cried, seeing Aoitsuki's unconscious state. That's when Akatsuki started laughing outright. Aerith looked angry, which surprised most there, Aerith was a calm and normally happy person. "How can you act like that? Your sister could be hurt!"

"No, she couldn't," Akatsuki said, not really fazed.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"*sigh* Everyone be really quiet for a sec. And just listen ok?" It went silent. "There, now, hear that?" At first no one heard anything and gave each other looks of confusion, until they heard it: a soft breathing, almost a snoring sound.

"SLEEPING?" All except for Akatsuki shouted. After a bit, Yuffie grinned and laughter burst from her, Sora, and Akatsuki, everyone else sweat dropped and Aerith blushed, embarrassed about her earlier behavior. Then Yuffie looked like a thought had crossed her mind.

"But what about the scream we heard?" she inquired.

"Oh, yeah, that was her. She tripped while fighting and ended up kissing one of the nobodies." Everyone nodded in sympathy, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking 'No wonder she screamed' right? But I think she also hurt her foot, 'cause after that she was fighting awkwardly and avoided kicking those weird things, even though that's her favorite way to fight."

"Well, anyways, we should get back inside, it looks like it's gonna rain," the observation came from Cid, but most nodded in agreement after a look at the sky.

"Let's go back to the house then, 'cause I don't feel like going back into the bar," Yuffie suggested.

"What about us? There a hotel nearby or something'?" Akatsuki asked indicating herself and her sister.

"You can room with us!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Aerith and I share the largest room so there's more than enough space for both of you."

"Thanks, but how are we gonna get sleepy head there? I can't carry her," Akatsuki pointed out.

"You don't have to, I'll do it," three voices said at once. Shockingly the three voices belonged to Sora, Cloud, and Leon. Akatsuki laughed, knowing that her sister would be very happy to know that the three hunks had offered to carry her.

"Sora, would you be able to? You're the same size as her," Yuffie commented.

"I would so be able to!" Sora claimed indignantly.

"Well, even so, I think Leon should do it. He's least likely to complain," said Cid. Everyone, other than Cloud and Sora of course, agreed.

"I just want to say one last thing though," Akatsuki stated.

"What's that?" Leon asked as he began lifting Aoitsuki into his arms.

"If I find you touching my sister in any unnecessary ways, I will hurt you," Akatsuki said with a smile on her face. Everyone gulped, scared even though only Leon was in danger at the moment.

So with Leon, carrying Aoitsuki, in the lead, the group walked to, and soon arrived at, their house in the third district. Akatsuki whistled, the place was huge, but really it had to be, if it was going to house so many people. Leon, after unlocking and opening the front door, entered the house. The others followed him in.

Then he brought Aoitsuki to her new bedroom and was about to lay her down on the bed when her eyes opened. Her silver blue orbs silently asked questions as she looked at Leon for a second. Then she screamed, loud and high pitched. Leon, surprised, dropped her. She landed quite ungraciously on her bottom and continued screeching, only now it was words she was shouting.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where have you taken me?" were the only things that Leon could understand.

"Calm down," he said in a soothing voice. "It's me, Leon. We met before, in the restaurant, remember?"

"Um…oh yeah! You were one of Cloud's friends right?" she asked after a little bit.

"Yes, and as for what happened and where you are, you fell asleep after your battle and then I carried you here, to our house."

"…Our house? But…I couldn't have gotten a house with you! We only just met!" Aoitsuki squealed, shocked. That was when the door to the room burst open. Akatsuki, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Yuffie were all piled on top of each other, laughing their heads off. They had been eavesdropping. Cloud, Aerith, and Cid were still standing at the doorway, apparently not as eager to hear the conversation as the others.

"He didn't mean 'our house' as in yours and his. This house is Yuffie's, Cid's Aerith's, Leon's and mine. Sora, Donald, and Goofy crash here sometimes too," Cloud explained.

Aoitsuki blushed at her misunderstanding. "Oh…I knew that," she laughed, "Right Aka?"

"Yeah, of course you did," her sister replied, rolling her eyes.

"Must you be so mean?" Aoitsuki asked, pretending to be indignant.

"Yes, I must, as log as you must be so stupid," Akatsuki retorted. The two siblings went at this for a while calling each other names. Yuffie had grabbed some popcorn and was sharing it with Sora when a loud rumbling sound was heard. Aoitsuki and Akatsuki instantly turned to their hosts, rubbing the back of their necks and looking at the remaining popcorn hungrily. Aerith smiled and laughed.

"You're hungry? Good, I was about to make dinner," she said with a benevolent smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Aoitsuki and Akatsuki chorused together. They followed Aerith, Aoitsuki limping slightly due to her twisted ankle, as she lead the group to the living room, where they could wait for their meal. The whole group talked and laughed. Sora told stories about his travels. Aoitsuki and Akatsuki told jokes and talked about their own world and how they got kidnapped by Sephiroth. Then about how Akatsuki kicked M&M's butt. Yuffie was in the middle of a detailed story about one of her biggest ninja/thief accomplishments when Aerith called out that the food was done. The boys helped bring out the platters of food and set it all on the table that sat between the comfy couches they had been sitting in. Everyone ate their fill and story time continued late into the night.

Aoitsuki and Akatsuki had fallen asleep on each other in a sweet sisterly position long before anyone had noticed. This time Cloud carried Aoitsuki and Leon carried Akatsuki back to the girl's room. A blush could be seen on Cloud's face, if you looked closely enough, that is. This blush could be accounted to the fact that Aoitsuki was curled into his chest as he carried her princess style. Her small hands gripped his shirt as she nuzzled him. Leon on the other hand wasn't having such luck as Akatsuki thrashed about in her sleep, smacking him more than a few times. When they reached the bedroom the Leon and Cloud laid the girls down on the guest bed. There were three beds in the room: one for Aerith, one for Yuffie, and one for any female guests that might end up there. Leon put Akatsuki down as quickly as possible, trying to avoid further injury, and left the room.

Cloud put Aoitsuki down as well, but when he attempted standing up straight again, he realized that she had never let go of his shirt and tried to pry it from her grip. The second he tried that though, he was pulled down on top of Aoitsuki and his lips met hers in a chaste kiss before he got quickly back to his feet, this time there was no resistance from Aoitsuki and Cloud raced out of the room, blushing ferociously. He closed the door behind him and headed for his own room, not wanting the others to question his red face.

AN: I'm kinda sad that I only have one reviewer. Please review please? (uses Kitty Begging Eyes)


	3. kidnapped again? sigh

Disclaimer: The authoress owns only Aoitsuki, Kristen owns Akatsuki, and everything else is Square Enix and Disney's.

Authoress: OMC! I am so very sorry that it took so long for me to update! I had been grounded of the comp for like forever and I couldn't update! Please forgive this lowly Airhead! (collapses into a fit of tears) I would like t thank Dragon'sHost and Neverlander for reviewing and cheering me on! However, for you non-reviewers…you make this Airhead very sad! I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for my absence. Anyways, on to the story!

Recap:

The second he tried that though, he was pulled down on top of Aoitsuki and his lips met hers in a chaste kiss before he got quickly back to his feet, this time there was no resistance from Aoitsuki and Cloud raced out of the room, blushing ferociously. He closed the door behind him and headed for his own room, not wanting the others to question his red face.

Story:

The twins that looked nothing alike were sleeping peacefully in their shared bed. The room they shared with the other girls was quiet except for the soft snoring of Yuffie. Aerith slept with her hands folded neatly on her chest, completely silent. Leon, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were down in the lab with Cid, fiddling with the computer and whatnot. Cloud was still taking refuge in his room. No one suspected at all what was about to happen in the girls' room.

In the aforementioned room, two black shadows began to form. They took the shape of ovals, vertical, and large enough for a person to walk through. In fact, that's exactly what happened. One person stepped out of each shadow, which could now be identified as some sort of portal. The two people were both male, thin and they each wore long, black trench coats. They also shared the fact of seeming to be in their late teens.

That however, is where the similarities ended.

One had purple/blue hair in an emo-ish style and sharp gray eyes. He was extremely pale and looked like he hadn't had any fun in ages.

The other had long red hair that was spiked and looked like fire. His eyes were green, a green so bright and beautiful, it was almost as if, instead of eyes, he had emerald gems peering out from his face. Under the gem-like eyes, were thin black triangles. His face showed a boyish mischievous nature and his skin was pale, but healthily so, with a tan-ish hue to it.

"Hello Axel," the purple haired man greeted in a stiff tone as he walked to Akatsuki's sleeping form.

"Right back at you Zexion," the redhead replied in a sassy voice as he moved to Aoitsuki.

They lifted the two sleeping girls bridal-style and walked right back through the portal, leaving the room silent and slightly more empty, and no one was aware of any of it…yet.

Axel and Zexion, still holding the siblings, appeared in a large circular room which was completely white and had chairs that seemed to be etched into the very walls. Only one man was in the room, he was sitting in the highest chair, looking smug as if he owned the place.

"Ah, you have retrieved them. Good," the man in the chair said coolly. He was tanned a dark brown, his hair was a silver gray color, and his eyes glowed orange.

"Yep," Axel said simply, before he and Zexion not-so-gently dropped the girls to the ground. Akatsuki and Aoitsuki grunted on impact with the cold hard floor and both woke up. They yawned and stretched, finally righting themselves into sitting positions. They were rubbing their sore bums and were still completely unaware of their surroundings or what was going on. "We got them all right Xemnas."

"I see that you have also been so kind as to wake them. Good job," said a sarcastic female voice. The voice belonged to a young looking woman. Her blue eyes were cold and not humorous in the least and her short blonde hair barely reached her shoulders. Two pieces of hair went differently from the rest and reminded the siblings of an insect's antennae.

"Oh shut up Larxene," Axel said dismissively from where he stood next to Zexion. They had been behind the girls and so the twins had yet to notice them. Akatsuki and Aoitsuki squeaked, now that they had heard someone back there, they turned and looked behind them.

The group of kidnappers, who had been expecting screams of terror and demands that the two be set free were surprised as Akatsuki calmly turned to her sister.

"Why is it that lately we seem to be getting kidnapped, by people we don't even know I might add, a whole lot more than we'd like?" Akatsuki asked Aoitsuki. Aoitsuki shrugged, not seeming to care anymore either. She got to her feet, leaning on her right foot to take the pressure of her injured left foot, and stared at Axel. It was like she was inspecting him or something.

"I don't know, but at least this time my kidnapper is hot," she said and winked at the redhead. Akatsuki nodded and sent a wink of her own to Zexion.

"Sephiroth was cute too though," Akatsuki added as an after thought. Zexion, Xemnas, and Larxene were all shocked at the girls' behavior. Axel, on the other hand, looked pretty happy.

"You're not so bad yourself," he growled seductively at Aoitsuki and went to wrap an arm around her. She dodged him swiftly and stuck her good foot out to trip him. It succeeded and Axel landed face first on the ground. Akatsuki, Aoitsuki, Xemnas, and Larxene were all laughing outright, even Zexion couldn't stop the sadistic smile from forming on his lips.

Axel didn't get off the floor, he just turned so he was sitting on the ground instead of laying on it. After that, he proceeded in giving Aoitsuki a look that made her think of a puppy that had just been kicked. Aoitsuki's face melted from laughter to one of a child who just saw a candy store. She knelt on the ground next to Axel, being careful of her ankle of course, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're so cute!" she squealed girlishly. Axel blushed. She then looked over at her sister with a begging pout and inquired "Can I keep him?" However, before Akatsuki could reply, another man entered at that moment and coughed.

This interrupted the scene of random adoring and caused everyone to look at the newcomer. The man gave off the feel of a mad scientist, though his hair was just a normal brown and it stayed down in a long waterfall across his back, unlike the usual image of a mad scientist with crazed white hair that stuck out in every direction. He had bags under his eyes and a pale and, to put it bluntly, plain face. He didn't really look like a mad scientist, but for some reason, it was just a feeling that the girls got when they looked at him.

"Ah, Vexen, how's your toy doing?" Xemnas asked, after recovering from the weirdness that was Aoitsuki and Akatsuki.

"Fine, but Superior, shouldn't you have these outsiders lined up in a more dignified manner? I think this," he looked disdainfully at Aoitsuki and Axel who were both still on the floor and hugging, as he tried to think of the proper word, "…ruckus is a disgraceful sight." Axel lifted Aoitsuki up to her feet and successfully put his arm around her waist as Zexion brought Akatsuki so that the four of them made a line. "Good, now who are you?" he asked Akatsuki.

"Why should I tell you?" she inquired defiantly. "Don't you know in 'dignified' society you're supposed to give your own name before asking someone else's?"

"Yeah! Quit acting like we're not good enough to breathe the same air as you, bastard," Aoitsuki demanded. Axel laughed, not expecting the girl to use such language.

"His name's Vexen, I'm Axel, by the way," the redhead answered, a twinkle in his eyes that showed he was thinking once again of something that would probably get him into trouble.

"What about the rest of them?" Aoitsuki asked, her attention solely on Axel.

Axel pointed and introduced each person, "The emo looking shorty that brought you're sister is Zexion, the blonde girl over there is Larxene, and the guy too lazy to get off his chair is Xemnas." After he said that a mischievous glint entered his eyes and he leaned closer to Aoitsuki's ear and whispered something. Akatsuki growled, seeing how overly friendly he was being with her sister. She was very protective of her sister and wasn't about to let some guy they had just met woo and eventually hurt her. But before she could get too angry, Aoitsuki burst into a fit of giggles. Axel grinned, pleased that he had made the girl laugh and Aoitsuki motioned for Akatsuki to come closer through her giggles. She then whispered in her sister's ear.

"Axel's nickname for him is Mansex! Because (giggle) if you rearrange the letters (snort) that's what his name spells!" then both girls were lost to snickers and giggles, until they were laughing so hard they began to tear up. Every time they were about to stop laughing, they imagined the guy in some naughty position with another guy and the look on his face if he was ever forced into such a thing. Larxene, Vexen, Xemnas, and Zexion were confused.

"Oh.. My gosh… MANSEX! Ha!" Akatsuki said between giggles, finally able to at least manage some semblance of language. She pointed at Xemnas, "Your name! …It,…it spells….Ma-Mansex!" Xemnas growled at her as Larxene burst out laughing. The three girls soon stopped laughing…well, truthfully it took a while longer than that, but it did stop…eventually.

Akatsuki whispered something to Aoitsuki who nodded, giggling. Of course, once more they were up to no good. Akatsuki smirked as she walked towards Zexion. He seemed quite scared about that, but before Akatsuki could get too far, Aoitsuki grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace. It was all very dramatic and silly from there on out. (ever heard of Ouran High School Host Club and it's mischievous little twins?)

"Aka! Don't leave me!" Aoitsuki sniffed as she stared at her sister sadly.

"Oh Aoi! I would never do that to you! You know I can't stand leaving you alone!" Akatsuki said as she held her sister close and put a hand under Aoitsuki's chin.

"Aka!" Aoitsuki gasped out as her cheeks tinted a lovely shade of red.

"Aoi, just be brave. I will never leave you," Akatsuki claimed as she leaned to 'kiss' Aoitsuki.

"STOP!" Mansex yelled as he wiped his nose. Axel, Vexen, and even Zexion were wiping their noses furiously. Obviously, the girls' intention of getting a reaction from the group had succeeded, as they could still see some of the blood from the boys' nosebleeds. That was really the only reason they liked doing that act: it was fun seeing how people would react to it.

Not only that, but Larxene was twitching and looked like she was resisting the urge to run…or puke…or maybe both. While Akatsuki and Aoitsuki were doing their act though, more males had entered. All were sporting blushes except for one man, who was clapping and saying 'bravo.' The girls looked at him in confusion. The man was…pink! His hair was pink, the strange scythe that he carried was pink, his nails were pink, and pink flower petals were all around him.

"Who are you? And are you gay?" the girls both said at the same time. The man simply smiled.

"My name is Marluxia, as to your second question…maybe," the man answered. The other people nearby shivered but Aoitsuki, breaking away from her sister and Axel, limped over to him and hugged him.

"That's so hot," she mumbled, nuzzling his chest. Everyone, except Akatsuki, who had been expecting it, and Marluxia, who was being held in place by Aoitsuki, fell over. Marluxia only managed to sweat drop. Then Aoitsuki brought Marluxia's head down close to hers and whispered, with an evil glance toward everyone else, into his ear. Akatsuki soon joined them and Marluxia looked like he was having fun. All the males nearby quaked with fear. Larxene breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Twilight I'm a girl," she muttered, gratefully. Their plotting quickly ended though when Aoitsuki yawned.

"I just realized that we didn't get much sleep and my ankle still hurts. Do we have anything to fix that here? Advil? Aspirin? Something?" she asked, not even noticing how everyone except Akatsuki looked confused at those things. Obviously they didn't know what Advil or aspirin were.

"Come on, anything that might make a girl's hurt foot feel better?" Aoitsuki looked sadly at Marluxia, who was closest to her.

"Well we could always give you a potion," Marluxia said thoughtfully.

The girls looked at him, confused.

"You mean like a witch's potion? Evil cackling and all that?" Aoitsuki asked.

"No, it's a drink that heals almost instantly," Axel provided.

"Oh? Do you have one? Are they expensive? Help me please," Aoitsuki asked, pleading with her big silver/blue eyes like a kitten. Axel got a dopey on his face, disappeared for a second, then reappeared with some weird bottle in his hand.

"Here you go," Axel said, holding out the bottle, but when Aoitsuki went to grab it, he pulled the thing just out of her reach. "Uh-uh-uh," he chided her with cat-like playful eyes and wagged his finger at her. "You gotta do something for me first."

"Ne? What?" the twins asked together. Axel crossed his arms and put his empty hand under his chin, giving the impression that he was thinking. Then his face brightened and he smirked evilly, obviously having thought of something. He changed the position of his hand so that now his index finger rested on his lips.

"Kiss me," he demanded bluntly. The twins, for once, were the shocked ones. Aoitsuki turned bright red and stood completely still.

Akatsuki was not so quiet about it. "You can't make her do something like that! Just give her the potion already damnit!"

When Axel just tapped his bottom lip with the aforementioned finger, Akatsuki was enraged. "DON'T MAKE ME BEAT YOUR ASS!" Axel just stood there in the same position, he still wanted that kiss, even if it did cause him bodily harm.

"It's ok sis. It's not too bad," Aoitsuki said. She was now over her embarrassment and her face had returned to it's normal color. "Like I said before, he's cute right?" Aoitsuki winked before she continued, "I've got no problem with it."

She limped over to Axel. "You're a bit too tall for this to work though," she commented after she realized that the top of her head barely touched Axel's chin. Axel bent down, closing his eyes as the distance between them lessened, but just as they were about to kiss, Aoitsuki grabbed the potion and hopped away quickly. Axel, unaware of the deceit because his eyes were still closed, kept leaning forward like an idiot until he finally lost his balance.

He was once more on the ground and everyone laughed at him. Aoitsuki, seeing her chance, downed the potion hurriedly. She felt better the second she swallowed the stuff, though it left a strange taste on her tongue. She tested her foot and walked around. Then, after determining that her foot was healed, she went over to where Axel was pouting on the floor. She kneeled down next to him and gave him a swift peck on the cheek and laid down on the floor, curled into Axel's side.

She quickly fell asleep. Axel was surprised at first, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her sleeping form. He was about to kiss her soft pink lips when he received a blow to the back of his head. He slumped to the ground, and was out like a light. Akatsuki stood above his unmoving form, her fist still in striking position. An angry aura was coming from her. All remaining conscious people were writing a mental note:

"DO NOT anger the pink haired one, also, make no moves on the sleepy one."

(back with Cloud's gang, it's morning now)

Aerith yawned politely as she gracefully got out of her bed. She looked to Yuffie's bed, where the ninja girl was currently still snoring lightly. Aerith smiled, glad that her friend seemed happy in her sleep. She knew that sometimes her friends were plagued by horrific nightmares of their old home's invasion. She then looked over to Akatsuki and Aoitsuki's bed to see if they were still sleeping. She was surprised to see the bed empty. Messy, but empty nonetheless. She figured that they had gone to the kitchen already, as the smell of food drifted into the room. Aerith began to walk in the direction of the kitchen and soon reached the living room. For some reason, the fact that the couch was empty as well, even though it was so very early in the morning, disturbed her for a moment before she shook off the feeling and entered the room which smelled of a delicious meal. Leon was at the stove making breakfast. Aerith looked around, seeing no sign of the twins.

"Have you seen Akatsuki or Aoitsuki?" she finally inquired. Leon, being a man of…almost no words only shook his head no. "That's strange, they weren't in their bed, or in the living room…maybe they got lost and ended up somewhere else, this is a big house after all."

Curious as to where the twins had gotten off to, Aerith began checking the rest of the large house. She poked her head into the guest room where Sora, Donald, and Goofy were crashing. But all she saw were the three boys sprawled on their beds and she definitely couldn't hear any sign of the girls in there what with all of the very loud snoring. Ugh, boys. She moved on to the next room: Cloud's.

She knocked before entering. Cloud stared grumpily at her (he wasn't a morning person) but once again no girls. Aerith repeated the process over and over and found that the girls weren't in Leon's or Cid's rooms, not in the bathrooms, they weren't even down in the basement playing with the computer like Sora Donald and Goofy had been when they first came over. By the time she was finished looking through the whole house with still no sign of the girls she was very worried.

"What happened to them?" Aerith asked herself out loud. She returned to the kitchen and found herself facing everyone: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, and Leon. Everyone except the twins of course. Then they all began questioning her at the same time. Leon, who had by then finished making breakfast and was bringing it to the living rooms they could eat, was the only one not pelting her with questions as to where the girls had gone. Aerith was overwhelmed by the uncountable queries at first but soon got over that and spoke up in her gentle manner that still somehow made everyone be quiet and pay attention to her.

"Look guys, I don't know where our dear friends Akatsuki and Aoitsuki have gotten to, but I know one thing at least, and that is that they are no longer in this house," Aerith stated, very worried.

AN: Hey there, so did you like it? Please inform me if you did and review! Yeah, normally I don't like pink but I had Aoitsuki be ok with it because it's Marluxia!


	4. Shirts and Pants

_**AN: Haha! I finally updated! I got my other story in earlier today, so go read that too.**_

_**Akatsuki: Come on now, you know you're forgetting something.**_

_**Aoitsuki: Don't be mean, the Authoress doesn't want to admit it.**_

_**Akatsuki: Then make someone from the cast do it.**_

_**Authoress: Fine then, you do it Akatsuki!**_

_**Akatsuki: The authoress owns only Aoitsuki and half of the plot. Akatsuki is a friend's as is the other half of the plot. Everything else is the property of Square Enix and Disney. Authoress: Me no own, or profit from, you no sue or delete fan fiction.**_

_**(Back to Aka and Aoi)**_

_**Recap:**_

_**"Look guys, I don't know where our dear friends Akatsuki and Aoitsuki have gotten to, but I know one thing at least, and that is that they are no longer in this house," Aerith stated, very worried.**_

_**Story:**_

_**Akatsuki smiled maliciously as she walked over to Marluxia and hugged him. She also wrapped her left leg around his waist. He was grinning as he planted his own arms around her waist. Zexion glared at Marluxia, though he had no idea why he was feeling particularly angry with the pink man at the moment. Larxene had fainted some time ago and the others either glared at Marluxia or just ignored the scene altogether. Axel was now awake, along with Aoitsuki. Aoitsuki had gotten all the sleep she needed and was totally ready for the next act with her sister! **_

_**She glared playfully at Akatsuki, who had sensed her need for entertainment and grinned, "He's mine!" the girls shouted at the same time. Aoitsuki glomped onto Marluxia's other side. Marluxia took one of his arms off of Akatsuki and put it around Aoitsuki instead. **_

_**"I feel so loved!" he claimed happily.**_

_**The girls continued to bicker until, finally, they reached the agreement they both knew would be the answer from the very beginning. **_

_**"Let's share him!" the twins suggested together. **_

_**They then proceeded to drag the still smiling Marluxia out of the room, childish grins spreading across both of their faces. The three soon found themselves in the hallway right outside of the circular room. As Aoitsuki reached to close the door she gave the room of people one last, malicious smile, and then shut the door with a "snap" sound. **_

_**Once they were all alone and sure no one could see, the three bust out in silent giggles…ok, it wasn't silent but they were trying to keep Aoitsuki as quiet as possible, as she was the one making the most noise. Then, after the laughter subsided, Aoitsuki and Akatsuki looked at each other and nodded. They leaned in towards Marluxia and began whispering their newfound plot in his ear. **_

_**(back in the circular room) **_

_**"Um, what do you think they're doing out there?" Larxene, after waking up and being informed of the situation, asked tentatively. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to know, but she couldn't stop herself from asking. However, no one had time to answer her as loud gasping and thumping sounds came from the hallway, as if they had wanted to satiate her morbid curiosity themselves. **_

_**"Oh, Marluxia!" Akatsuki's strained-sounding voice drifted towards the group. Aoitsuki's pleasured giggles were also making themselves heard. Axel's nose was, once again, bleeding. He wasn't the only one either, almost every male in the room was stealthily wiping their noses. The noises sped up and became louder. Larxene's consciousness resembled air as it slipped away…again. Finally two loud, very happy screeches of "MARLUXIA!" rang out and echoed throughout the room. Then there was only panting. **_

_**"You don't think they really…" Axel left the question half asked. **_

_**(in the hall) **_

_**The three troublemakers were rolling on the floor, trying so hard to stifle their giggles that they were panting loud enough that anyone within a mile could have heard them. That was ok though, because they wanted the people in the room to think they had had a lot of "exercise." (cough cough, wink wink) **_

_**"Do you think I was convincing?" Aoitsuki asked through her giggles. She was blushing a deep red. Despite her bravado and perverted actions, she was completely inexperienced when it came to sexual matters. **_

_**"Totally, I was tempted to actually do what we were making them think we were doing," **_

_**Marluxia said suggestively. Akatsuki smacked him upside the head. **_

_**"Not with my sister you don't," she remarked with a threatening tone to her voice. **_

_**"But you'd be invited too of course," Marluxia said, rubbing where she had hit him, she hit HARD! "Anyways, before we go back, let's do one last thing." The girls looked at him, confused as he winked and stepped closer to them. **_

_**(in the circular room) **_

_**Axel was trying to wake up Larxene, I say trying because she really didn't seem to want to get up at all. Then the door opened and all the guys stared. Axel forgot about Larxene as he too watched Aoitsuki, Akatsuki, and Marluxia enter the room. All three of them had mussed hair. Aoitsuki's zipper shirt was open a bit, revealing a bit of blushing skin and cleavage before the zipper got in the way of her chest. She was wearing Marluxia's black pants which were tight on him but a bit baggy on her.**_

_**What was Marluxia wearing for pants? Yup, you guessed it, he was wearing none other than Aoitsuki's pants. Zippers, chains, and buckles hung all over him, she did have odd taste in clothing after all. Some of the zippers were open (AN: the ones on the legs you perverts) revealing his skin and making him look very sexy, especially since they were tight on him. His top was also…not his… he was wearing Akatsuki's midriff baring tight shirt. **_

_**His trench coat was not on him, instead the black fabric was swathed around Akatsuki. The zipper, unlike Aoitsuki's partly opened shirt, was completely undone. She was wearing her own pants, but they weren't on quite right. Akatsuki and Aoitsuki were giggling madly with flushed cheeks, clinging onto Marluxia and looking up at him adoringly.**_

_**It was quiet a few moments until an angry shout echoed through the room, "DAMNIT! HE GOT TO HER FIRST!" Axel yelled, looking at Aoitsuki. Some of the others were thinking similar words only about other people involved. **_

_**"I feel exposed," Akatsuki interrupted the many unsaid thoughts. As she was opening the trench coat further, showing more of her rainbow colored bra which had the saying 'skittles, taste MY rainbow.' Her body was skinny yet she had good curves too, and it was more like she was flaunting it than feeling embarrassed. **_

_**"But it's not like you actually care, I bet you only wanted them to see how exposed you are anyways," Aoitsuki said blandly towards her show off sister. **_

_**It was quiet again a few moments before Akatsuki looked at her sister with a wink, "Heheh, can't fool you sis. You know me too well." The organization members blinked in surprise. They were almost scared…almost. Then, suddenly Marluxia's hands were on Akatsuki's chest. **_

_**"Well then, I guess you won't mind this either," he whispered into her ear. **_

_**"Aren't you gonna do something about that?" Larxene, who had woken up sometime during the entrance of the three troublemakers, screamed in a horrified manner. **_

_**"Why would I?" Akatsuki asked, honestly confused. **_

_**"Because he's-he's-groping your-your!" Larxene couldn't even finish her sentence, so instead she just pointed and gestured frantically at where Marluxia's hands were. **_

_**"So?" Akatsuki asked as Marluxia took his cloak back. **_

_**"So why aren't you doing something about it?" Larxene was once again screaming. **_

_**"One. You're VERY annoying. Two: I'm so used to it I gave up caring long ago." Akatsuki said as she looked blankly at Larxene. **_

_**"HOW are you used to it?" Larxene inquired confused. **_

_**"I'm used to it is because of my friends and sister, we have grope wars ALL the time," Akatsuki stated, as if commenting on the weather. **_

_**"What are 'grope wars'?" Larxene asked fearfully. **_

_**Akatsuki and Aoitsuki grinned evilly and 'attacked' Larxene. A cloud of dust surrounded the girls, causing the others in the room to no longer be able to see them. **_

_**"AHHH! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" came a scream that sounded like Larxene before a loud thud was heard. The dust cleared and Aoitsuki and Akatsuki were the only two standing. Larxene had passed out again. She was on the floor with her cloak hanging loosely around her. Her cheeks were dyed a deep maroon. Obviously the twins had grabbed her chest multiple times. **_

_**A closer look at the still standing twins revealed the fact that Aoitsuki was covering her now nearly bare top half. The shirt that had once covered her large chest now hung upon Akatsuki's frame. **_

_**"Gimme my shirt back!" Aoitsuki cried, her blush extending from her face down her neck and into more private areas. **_

_**"No! I'm cold since Marluxia stole my shirt. Besides, I don't think Axel has any objections to you being shirtless," Akatsuki pointed out, indicating Axel with a finger. **_

_**Axel was trying and failing to stop drooling. He also looked like he might pass out from blood loss as the blood from his nose was creating a large puddle near his feet. **_

_**Aoitsuki's eyes welled up with tears, "But sister, I'm cold! And unlike you, I have a problem with being exposed!" This was proven by the fact that Aoitsuki was trying (albeit unsuccessfully) to cover her ample chest. Her black and lacy bra was showing despite her arms and hands' efforts, not to mention a fair amount of her cleavage. **_

_**Marluxia actually gave the poor girl some pity and wrapped his arms around Aoitsuki, shielding her better from the view of the others. Aoitsuki relaxed and turned into the embrace, hiding what his arms alone couldn't. **_

_**Akatsuki growled as Marluxia closed his eyes, obviously enjoying the hug too much for Aka's liking. **_

_**Suddenly Aoitsuki's shirt hit Marluxia in the face. It stayed there, covering his features until Aoitsuki looked up and saw the clothing she had missed. **_

_**"Yay! My shirt!" Aoitsuki squealed in a giddy manner. She left Marluxia's embrace and grabbed her shirt. "Thank you Sis!" Aoitsuki said to her sister as she put the shirt on and zipped it up. (Much to Axel's disappointment, heh) Then the now fully clothed girl turned to Marluxia. "And thanks to you for covering me up Marly!" **_

_**She gave aforementioned man a quick hug before getting distracted by some sort of movement to her left. She looked closer, wanting to investigate and saw Roxas...holding something that Aoitsuki recognized. **_

_**"Hey! That's Aka's shirt!" This exclamation got the attention of the owner of said shirt. **_

_**"You're right Aoi!" Akatsuki declared after seeing what Roxas was holding. He quickly shoved it down his pants. Akatsuki just stared at him blankly before asking, "Do you really think that's going to stop me?" **_

_**Aoitsuki just shook her head knowingly. "That's just gonna provoke her, if anything," she pointed out, past experience being her guide. Roxas didn't seem to believe them as he just stood there with an evil grin hanging on his lips. **_

_**"Alright, you asked for it," Akatsuki sighed, shrugging. She calmly walked over to the arrogant looking blonde. When the aggressive twin stood directly in front of Roxas, a smile spread across her features. It was the perfect image of innocence. Then she unzipped Roxas's trench coat. The smile turned mischievous. She grabbed his pants and stretched them out, looking down into the contents of said boy's pants. **_

_**"Hm, you put it in your boxers then?" Akatsuki observed as she saw no shirt inside the material. She then pulled on Roxas's boxers in the same manner. Roxas had turned bright red by this point and was far too shocked to do or say anything as Akatsuki exclaimed happily and reached down into his boxers. "Aha! Got it!" Akatsuki cried triumphantly as she brought her hand back out of the pants of the tomato red boy. Her shirt was clenched in her fingers. **_

_**Akatsuki was still holding onto Roxas's pants and boxers while holding her shirt up like it was a trophy she had just won. She turned to look at Roxas and, smirking, pulled his pants and boxers down, successfully pants-ing the poor boy. Aoitsuki squeaked and covered her eyes, her cheeks a dark red. Akatsuki grinned as Roxas finally came out of his earlier state and yelled incoherently. He quickly pulled up his pants and boxers and then zipped up his cloak. Everyone was staring at him and his face got redder and redder. **_

_**Eventually the strain became too much for Roxas and he joined Larxene on the floor, unconscious. Akatsuki had somehow magically put her shirt back on while everyone was focused on Roxas and his embarrassment. **_

_**She sighed happily at both her success in embarrassing the blonde boy and at having her shirt back. The others people in the room (besides Larxene and Roxas) stared at Akatsuki as she walked over to Aoitsuki and hugged her sister. Aoitsuki hugged her back and they collapsed into a giggle fit.**_

_**The giggling suddenly stopped and Aoitsuki looked over at the gathering of kidnappers, a begging look in her eyes. A loud rumbling clued everyone in: she was hungry! The kidnappers sweat dropped. Silly Aoitsuki.**_

_**"I want to cook!" Axel yelled too happily.**_

_**"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Demyx screamed, a visible shiver running through his body.**_

_**"Why 'not again'?" Aoitsuki asked, curiosity obvious on her face.**_

_**"He tried to cook ME last time!" Demyx cried, scared.**_

_**"Not to mention the kitchen was black for a really long time," Marluxia added, not really seeming to mind that much.**_

_**Akatsuki growled and glared at the now potentially dangerous Axel. "You stay away from my sister!" it came out as more of a hiss than actual talking. Her glare became more evil, making Axel tremble and hide behind the still unconscious Roxas.**_

_**Aoitsuki laughed. "Jeez, if I didn't know how terrifying my sister is, I would think you're pathetic," she stated, shaking her head. Axel whimpered from behind the sleeping Roxas, which he held out in front of him like a shield.**_

_**"But luckily you do know how scary she is, so you don't think I'm pathetic…right?" he asked with his adorable green eyes pleading.**_

_**"Hm…" Aoitsuki looked like she was thinking and Axel perked up, happy-ish. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"**_

_**AN: I know, great place to end it huh? I think it got cut off, great I have to re-write it. Well I'll just keep the ending here and start a new chappie!**_


	5. Liars and Teens and Boredom Oh My!

AN: O.O! OMC I DID IT! I can't believe I wrote another chapter! I'm so proud of myself!

Aoitsuki: It's about time too! Come on when do I see Cloud again!

Authoress: I have no idea! Because it's not in this chapter and I don't have it written out yet, even in the general outline! Not to mention the break that everyone can thank for this is only one week long!

Aoitsuki: So in other words it'll probably be years before you update again and this is the best we're gonna get?

Authoress: Yea…I'm sorry guys! But hey, I'm gonna try to get Walking on Air updated too! During the whole break thingy.

Aoitsuki: Sigh, well alright whose doing the disclaimer, I know it won't be you or me.

Authoress: (thinks for a moment) Axel!

Axel: Yea?

Authoress: Give the disclaimer and I'll let you do whatever you want to Aoitsuki while no one's looking!

Axel: Sure! Authoress owns only Aoitsuki and Kristin owns Akatsuki. Together they own plot crazies. NOTHING ELSE. The end, now come on Aoitsuki, there's this lovely bed over there…

Authoress: (video camera in hand) Enjoy!

Recap:

"But luckily you do know how scary she is, so you don't think I'm pathetic…right?" he asked with his adorable green eyes pleading.

"Hm…" Aoitsuki looked like she was thinking and Axel perked up, happy-ish. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

Story:

"In other words, yea, she thinks you're pathetic!" Akatsuki said, smirking. Axel's face paled as looked down.

Aoitsuki looked at her sister reproachfully. Then went over to Axel. "Don't pay any attention to her," she whispered to him with an encouraging smile.

Akatsuki snickered and strutted over to Axel, who watched her approach with skeptical eyes. He tried to edge away from her, but she stepped on his cloak and then leaned in to his ear.

Aoitsuki looked at the two worriedly, she didn't want to interfere because, let's face it, her sister was terrifying when she wanted to be.

She watched, even more curious than ever, as Axel's face changed from the whispers her sister wrought. His eyes widened comically, and slowly his face began to turn so many shades of red, it was almost a monochrome rainbow… if that's possible. Finally he gave out an adorable little squeak and fell backwards. Fainting had painted his face an entirely new shade of maroon.

"Aka?" Aoitsuki started with a suspicious look on her face, "…What did you _do?"_

Truthfully she was weary to hear the excuse her sister would give, lie or truth, Aoi knew that sometimes it was better to not know, however, possessing the type of curiosity that was rather impossible to satisfy, she had to ask anyways. Akatsuki looked like she had an answer that suited her, for she opened her grinning maw, and then was interrupted.

"The HELL?" Roxas screeched. Remember how he had been used as a shield by Axel? Well when Axel passed out, he brought Roxas down with him… on top of him you might even say. "Let go of me you fruit! Please tell me that is not what I think it is!" He was squirming in Axel's unconscious grip, still tight from when he brought them down.

"GROSS AXEL! Get that boner away from my ass!"

Akatsuki was on the floor, rolling with laughter. Roxas was still flailing about, screaming for all that he was worth, and Aoitsuki, you might ask? Well she was so bright red, she might be considered neon by now, as she imagined what horrors her sister had whispered in the cute red-head's ear.

She took a great big breath and let it out, slowly counting back from ten before shuffling over to the squirming blonde. She freed Roxas from Axels and bowed in apology.

"Sorry about that, don't worry though. He's unconscious and wasn't trying to accost you or anything. My sister fed him some… well I'm sure it was some ridiculously perverted scene involving me and him and a serious lack of clothes."

Roxas looked over at the unconscious red-head and then at the scared looking brunette. He patted her hair and looked like he was going to say something comforting when Akatsuki made herself known once more.

Having heard what her sister said, Akatsuki had to correct their poor feeble brains.

"Tsk, tsk, sister. Did you really think that was all? Why, you insult my overflowing imagination, my wit and charm, my endless scenarios of sexual nature! It was not just the both of you naked that I painted before him, but there were chains, whips, whipped cream, and of course cherries of a few flavors involved, if you get my drift." At this she winked at her sister who looked like she was maybe hoping that the floor would go ahead and swallow her up, now that her sister was implying her virginal status to the entire group.

Akatsuki came closer to her sister, and then held up a tomato next to Aoitsuki's face.

"Geez, you and this tomato look more like twins than we ever have!" she said, laughing. Aoitsuki burned a bit brighter and smacked the tomato from her sister's hand. The tomato shot across the room, Aoitsuki and Akatsuki watched the tomato as one watches anything that is about to cause mischief but one can't understand how it could possibly do so.

How is the tomato going to cause mischief, you ask? Why it crashes into the face of none other than Xemnas of course! There was an odd, tense quality to the silence as the tomato slid from Xemnas's face onto his lap, and as the tomato juice ran slickly down his angry features. Then the silence was broken as Akatsuki and Aoitsuki started laughing hysterically. At first the organization members started at the two as if they were going to be struck by lightening, but soon enough, others fell victim to the contagious giggling. Eventually, everyone other than Xemnas, still covered in tomato, and Axel, still out cold, were tittering away happily. Xemnas wiped his face indignantly and gave a glare that stopped some laughter, while only goading others into laughing harder.

"That's not scary at all!" Akatsuki declared, her face suddenly serious. Akatsuki then crouched down and proceeded to act in her version of scary, muttering to herself. (think L from death note.)

Aoitsuki just laughed and shook her head, silly siblings. Then she grabbed a stick from a pocket of space and poked Axel with it.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this to someone!" Aoitsuki said happily, holding the stick as if it were a great, treasured possession. Then she went back to poking Axel with it. Roxas joined her and she produced another random stick for him to poke savagely at Axel with. "Just don't hurt his face, k? I like it too much and I won't be happy if you ruin it," she warned when she saw how hard Roxas was poking. Roxas looked at her, abashed, and nodded.

Akatsuki got up and looked around before sighing wistfully.

"I'm soooo boooored," she announced in a whining tone. Her face held a lethargic expression, just as bored as she proclaimed, until suddenly the look changed. It seemed as if she had just gotten an idea!

"Hey! I've got an idea!" she cried, proving the narrator right. Aoitsuki stopped poking Axel and gave her sister a cursory look.

"What is it, Aka?" she inquired. Akatsuki looked over to Demyx and Roxas, an evil grin plastering itself to her face. The aforementioned boys shivered in fear .

"You two should take us somewhere! This place is connected to all sorts of worlds right?" Roxas and Demyx nodded slightly. "Right, so then take us to one of the worlds! We're bored!"

Akatsuki looked at her sister with an exaggerated expression and Aoitsuki got the "o" look on her face.

"Yea we're bored!" Aoitsuki chimed in. "We demand to see somewhere new!"

Roxas, still holding the stick in a poking position, and Demyx looked at each other and then at Xemnas. He sighed but nodded, not wanting to deal with them anymore. The sisters squealed and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Ok, where to?" Roxas asked, looking at the less terrifying sister.

"Well," Aoitsuki started, then she looked down and saw Axel still on the ground, "Wherever we're going, we're taking him with!" She reached down and poked him in the cheek with her finger. "Wake up silly!"

Akatsuki sighed, "Do we really have to take him?"

Aoitsuki looked indignant, "Well of course, if both the guys we're taking are ones you've got your eyes on, then what's left for me?"

At this, Roxas and Demyx looked at each other, then at Akatsuki, who only grinned in response, then at each other again, and gulped. Finally Akatsuki just went over to Axel leaned down and slapped him across the face.

"Owie!" Axel cried as he sat straight up.

"There, can we go now?" Akatsuki asked apathetically.

"Oh, you didn't have to be so mean about it!" Aoitsuki pouted. She leaned in to Axel's face and gave him a little peck on the cheek where her sister slapped him.

She got to her feet and held out her hand with a smile. Axel grabbed it and pulled himself up, then used their still connected hands to pull them closer together, he leaned down towards her. "Thank you very much little lady," he whispered right before he stole that kiss he'd been wanting since the very beginning.

Akatsuki, seeing this, started towards the couple in a rage, but Roxas and Demyx held her back, thinking that this was too cute of a scene to interrupt, though Roxas, seeing the look of blushing happiness on Aoitsuki's face, was a little disheartened.

Demyx just smiled, "How about we go to the Land of Dragons? After all, this one seems to need more of her own kind," he winked at Roxas, indicating the young girl in their grips who could probably breathe fire even better than a real dragon. This put a little smile on Roxas's face.

"Ok, of to the land of Dragons then," Roxas agreed.

"REAL DRAGONS?" Aoitsuki had broken the kiss with a look of intense happiness and curiosity, directed straight at Roxas.

He blushed a bit, then nodded. "If we're lucky," he said before she latched on to his arm and said:

"Well what are we waiting for then! Let's go!"

AN: Yea yea I know: "What? Four pages after two-ish years?" I'm a bad author and all that. Read review and pray I get another break in my crazy ass life to sit down and write for a day.


End file.
